Richard Harrow in Season 3
Richard Harrow remains a major character in the third season. This article details his actions in each episode of the season. Resolution Gillian Darmody has converted The Commodore's home into an upscale brothel and acts as madam to a large stable of prostitutes. She introduces a new girl, Evelyn, to the others. She has kept Richard on as a "caretaker" and is raising her orphaned grandson Tommy Darmody as though he were her own child. She asks Richard to take Tommy to the boardwalk flea circus. Richard is on a pelet shooting range at the flea circus, hitting all the targets, he gets a prize and gives it to Tommy. Richard then says to Tommy: "Your father was a good shooter". (Referring to Tommys Deceased father Jimmy Darmody). Tommy then says that: "He (Jimmy) used to kill bad people in the war", and adding that: When he (Jimmy) hurt his leg he had to go to the hospital". Richard asks Tommy who told him that and Tommy replies: "My momma". Richard then says to Tommy that: "She (Refering to Tommys deceased mother Angela Darmody) was a beautitful woman". Adding that: "She used to paint pictures". Tommy is confused and asks Richard: "Who"? With Richard replying: "Your mother". Tommy states that she never drew pictures. Richard says: "She did. She drew one of me". Tommy then says that she is taking him to the cinema later on. Richard is confused and asks who? With Tommy replying: "My mother". Richard now realizes that Gillian has brainwashed Tommy into believing that she is his real mother. Richard hates this and takes him back to the house to show him some of the pictures Angela painted. Angela signed one of the pictures and Tommy noticed that she has the same surname as him. Richard replies: "Of course she does, she's your mother". Tommy then asks can he paint a picture and Richard replies: "Ok". Only to be interrupted by Gillian. Gillian realizes what he is doing and warns him that the past is upsetting for Tommy. That night Richard goes to Manny's house in Philadelphia and kills him, avenging the murder of Angela. Bone for Tuna Mickey Doyle publicly lies about killing Manny Horvitz, using intimidation to back a hike in his liquor prices. His delivery boy mentions his claim to Richard while dropping off The Artemis Club's order. Richard breaks into Mickey's home. When Mickey arrives with a date Richard greets them with a gun in hand. He lets the woman go and kidnaps Mickey. He brings the bootlegger to the Ritz Carlton and presents him to Nucky. He forces Mickey to state that he has lied about killing Manny. Richard lets Mickey go and truthfully takes responsibility for the crime himself. He tells Nucky that he was avenging Angela's death and that he has no similar plans to avenge Jimmy because his friend was a soldier who fought and lost. ("Bone for Tuna") Nucky asks how many people Harrow has killed, and he says he has killed 63. Ging Gang Goolie Richard goes to a meeting at an American Legion hall, where they are discussing the absence of disability benefits for those maimed in the war. A one armed veteran sees Richard and askes if he qualifies for disability. Richard replies that they deemed his injuries as not preventing him from securing gainful employment. An older soldier, Paul Sagorsky, interrupts the discussion, demanding a drink. Sagorsky then implies that the war in France wasn't a big deal, that they were fighting white men. He sees Richard looking at him and calls him "Half Moon". Richard observes all this calmly. Sagorsky is challenged by the Bartender to a fight at the amateur boxing club meeting the next night. Sagorsky then toasts the assembled veterans, calling them "fucking saps". Richard attends the boxing match, where Sagorsky is badly beaten. After the crowd has dispersed, Richard remains with Sagorsky, looking down at him in pity. He helps Sagorsky put on his shirt and vest, and waits with him until his daughter picks him up. Richard is immediately taken with Julia Sagorsky, who thanks him and shakes his hand. After watching them drive away, Richard notices that Sagorsky has left his jacket behind. He picks it up and a medal falls out of the pocket, which Richard examines. After finding the Sagorsky's address, Richard returns the coat and medal, meeting Julia at the door. Richard asks if Sagorsky is feeling better, Julia says he's asleep. Richard turns to go, but Julia stops him, saying she would ask him in, but her father is in one of his moods. Richard, thinking that she had not asked him in because she was uncomfortable around him, stays and chats with her awhile. Julia explains that the medal was her brother's, who died in the Argonne just before the Armistice. Julia asks if Richard has any family, Richard replies that he has a sister. Julia asks if they are close. Richard says they are. Julia says that his sister is lucky to have him back. Later that evening, Richard thumbs through some family photos, pausing at a picure of his sister and him sitting hand in hand on the porch. He flips the photo and reads the back, "Sis and Me, 1916". He props the picture up, and continues looking at it. See also *Richard Harrow Season 2 *Season 3 References Season 3 Category:Season 3 Character Breakdowns